


You Promised

by Vantasassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Sadstuck, i am a horrible person I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh... Oh Dave... Shh...” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere... I promise. I’m not going to leave you alone, Dave. Shh...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

_There was blood everywhere. The sticky red substance staining everything in the surrounding area. Dave’s glasses were askew on his face as he stumbled forwards through the growing pool of crimson before dropping to his knees in front of the body, arms languid and limp at his side. With a shuddering breath, the blonde reached up a hand and stretched his fingers towards the pale face facing upwards towards the sky, fingertips brushing ice-cold cheeks. The male’s glasses were cracked on his face, dull orange eyes open and peaking through. His hair was matted with blood, and his shirt was also dyed with the stuff. The cap that was usually on his head was gone, having tipped backwards and fallen off the man’s head._

_The worst thing was his stomach though. A long, polished Katana was impaled through the older male’s body, it’s once clean sheen dripping with splattered red._

_Dave swallowed._

_“Bro... Hey, Bro... Wake up...” He patted his brothers cheek, causing his head to move no more than an inch. Dave felt something warm and wet sting his eyes, before the droplets trailed down his cheeks. “H-hey... come on... This isn’t funny... Stop it Bro... Come on...”_

_His voice cracked and he shuffled closer, using both hands to shakily grab hold of his brothers shirt and jostle him, causing the body to joggle, but not wake. Dave sniffed, and tried again._

_“Bro... Please... Come on...”_

_Nothing._

_With a strangled sob, Dave dropped his head down onto the bloody torso of his brothers body, hands still clenching the once white fabric of his shirt, ignoring the red that was staining his hands._

_“Bro!”_

With a jolt, Dave shot up in bed, cold sweat plastering his hair to his face. Red eyes were wide as they darted round the room. Even in the darkness he could make it out. His bedroom. His bedroom from Earth. Untouched by imps or anything. Gasping, Dave twisted himself around, throwing off the sheets and standing up on shaky legs before stumbling to the door. He fumbled with the doorknob before finally wrenching the door open and staggering out into the small hallway. From there, he shuffled his way to his brothers room and pounded on the door, body trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself.

There was a tired, irritated groan from inside the room. Dave’s heart leapt. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a groggy bro, glasses free from face and tired orange eyes squinting through the darkness to see who had disturbed his sleep.

“Dave?” He asked, voice croaky.

Dave didn’t reply. He just stared at his brother, red eyes wide as he took in his body. He was alive. Alive, alive, ALIVE! With a sudden force that sent Bro staggering backwards, Dave surged forwards and wrapped his arms tight around his brother’s middle, fingers latching onto the material at the back, gripping tight, afraid to let go. Bro looked stunned, unsure what to do. Dave buried his face in Bro’s shirt, and the older male tensed at the sound of a small sob. Slowly, his muscles eased and he wrapped one arm around Dave’s body, his other going up to comfortingly stroke through Dave’s fair blonde hair.

“Dave... Dave what’s wrong?” Bro’s voice was soft, and concerned as he continued to rub soothing circles on his little brother’s back.

“You... you died....” Dave choked out. “You... you left me all alone Bro. You left me alone... I lost you.”

Bro’s eyes widened and he pulled Dave tighter to him, craning over to rest his chin upon the boys head. His hand never stopped moving through Dave’s hair, in fact, it may have picked up speed to try and calm the boy down even more.

“Shh... Oh Dave... Shh...” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere... I promise. I’m not going to leave you alone, Dave. Shh...”

Eventually, Dave’s sobs subsided into hiccups, and Bro hoisted his 13 year old brother up like he was a baby and carried him into his room.

There was no way he was letting Dave sleep alone tonight.

* * *

 

“You promised...” Davesprite choked, tears leaking from his eyes as he hovered next to his fallen brother. “You fucking promised... You promised that you wouldn’t leave me... That you wouldn’t leave Dave... that you wouldn’t leave US alone...”

There was a sniffle as Davesprite tried to blink back another wave of tears.

“But look what you’ve done... How’s Dave going to feel? You were all we had, Bro. You were all we’ve ever had... and now... and now we have nothing.”

Gritting his teeth, Davesprite slumped over his brothers lifeless form, hand reading up to tangle in his hair as he squeezed his eyes shut, thus pushing out more tears.

_“Shh... Oh Dave... Shh...” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere... I promise. I’m not going to leave you alone, Dave. Shh...”_

“Bro you idiot!”

Another sob.

“God damn it...”

Sniffle.

“Don’t leave me alone...”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry


End file.
